


The Way You Love Me Like You Do

by nothingelsematters



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Foursome, I want to break free, M/M, Roger and Freddie in skirts, Rogerina - Freeform, basically pure filth, dom John is the best, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: John finds the sight of his bandmates dressed in drag for their new music video irresistible. Naturally, they don't make it further than the dressing room at the end of the day.





	The Way You Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am back with more filth. Something I've wanted to write for AGES (and the asks have been waiting in my tumblr inbox for AGES too).
> 
> Title is, obviously, from I Want To Break Free.

“Well now, you make quite the pretty picture.”

Brian turned, smiling at the sight of John leaning against the doorframe in his coat, hat and tights. In spite of being dressed up like an old lady, he still looked beautiful, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Do you like it?” Brian asked in falsetto, patting the curlers in his hair.

“I do, especially given I can see your knickers through it,” John licked his lips, and Brian blushed.

“It also,” John added, stalking forward, “looks like it’s got some easy access…”

He was just starting to slide his hand up under the nightgown when the door opened again.

“Oi, don’t you two start without the rest of us,” Roger’s voice complained, and Brian looked out around John as he turned.

Both men could only stare in shock.

In blonde pigtails, makeup and a schoolgirl outfit, Roger looked absolutely stunning. The tights only served to make his legs look more shapely.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Rog,” Brian finally spoke. “How are any of us supposed to concentrate when you look like _that_?”

Roger’s cheeks went very faintly pink, and a slightly shy smile crossed his face. “You two like it?”

“Very, very much,” John managed to reply, his eyes fixed on the way the skirt was moving around Roger’s hips.

Roger grinned as he noticed the way Brian and John’s eyes were fixed, and tilted his hip a little more. “Well, I suppose you’ll just need to be a little professional,” he winked.

“What are you three up to? You better not be having fun without me.”

“Teasing our pretty little schoolgirl Rogerina,” John said blithely as he turned, but his mouth snapped shut and his eyes went very wide. Roger’s cheeks were redder than ever, and Brian turned too, wondering what had made his lovers so quiet.

Oh.

Freddie in a leather skirt, tights and heels would probably do the trick.

The more Brian looked, the more he saw. The way the bra straps were deliberately sliding down his arms. The just-enough makeup. The garters that disappeared up into the skirt.

Brian was reaching for Freddie before he thought, his fingers creeping towards the edge of his skirt –

“Everyone to set! Five minutes!”

The small dressing room was filled with a litany of curses as the four of them hurriedly straightened themselves out. Brian was the worst affected; John’s heavy coat, and Roger and Freddie’s skirts, hid them well enough, but Brian’s half-hard cock was a little obvious, and he had to use all his willpower to force his brain to think unsexy thoughts as he shrugged his dressing-gown on.

They would have to wait.

*

Roger let out a loud moan as John’s fingers skimmed across the hem of his knickers, teasing and taunting but never sliding underneath; John’s mouth was attached to the skin just above the collar of his shirt, and it was driving Roger mad. He could hear Freddie’s ragged gasps beside him; Brian’s face was buried between his legs, mouthing and licking at Freddie’s cock through the black lacy knickers he was wearing.

“Don’t get him too excited, Bri,” John’s voice was low and dark, his breath in hot puffs against Roger’s skin. “I have an idea of how we’re going to show these naughty girls a good time.”

John could feel Roger’s shiver against him, the shaky breath Brian let out, and the soft whimper from Freddie, and took his time, stroking over Roger’s skin.

“Perhaps Freddie could be on his knees, bent over the couch – and you, Bri, could make him ready for us.”

Brian ducked his head. “Yes, sir.”

Freddie moved quickly, sliding to the floor of their dressing room and turning so that he was bent over the couch. Once he was in position, Brian rucked his skirt up, treating them all to the sight of Freddie’s ass in the black lace and the garter belt.

“Here,” John fished in the pocket of his coat and pulled out the bottle of lube he’d sequestered there for just this purpose. Brian took it and reached to pull down Freddie’s knickers. “Oh, no, Bri dear. Use your teeth,” John suggested, and Roger moaned and squirmed on his lap.

John let Roger watch as Brian tugged the lace down with his teeth, Freddie’s thighs parting slightly more as he pulled them down further, and then slid his own hand up under Roger’s skirt, tugging down his underwear, too.

“Get this off,” he murmured in Roger’s ear, and Roger almost fell off his lap in his haste to obey. He tossed the underwear aside and made to straddle John; but John shook his head. “No – your back to me. I want you to watch Brian.”

By now Brian had one finger buried inside Freddie, and Freddie’s back was flexing, his hips circling back, little hums of pleasure sliding from his lips as Brian’s finger twisted and curled.

“Look at them, Rog,” John murmured in Roger’s ear. “Aren’t they beautiful?” Brian’s curlers were starting to slip; his hardness was clearly visible through the thin nightgown. “Just imagine…as soon as he’s ready, you’ll be the one fucking Fred…you like that idea, don’t you?”

Roger could only nod frantically, a whimper torn from his throat as John started circling a lube-coated finger around his hole, before slipping it inside.

Silence fell over the room, broken only by the whimpers and moans of Roger and Freddie, and the sound of John and Brian sucking marks into their lovers’ skin.

“How are you going down there, Fred?” John asked after a while, lifting his head from Roger’s neck; he had three fingers inside the drummer and was curling them intermittently.

“Please,” Freddie sighed, turning his big dark eyes on John, “Please, please fuck me, please get somebody’s cock inside me, please…”

“Well, since you begged so nicely…Bri, you get ready. Here you go, Rog.” John pulled his fingers out and fumbled with the condom packet; Roger took that moment to grind his hips down, searching desperately for something inside him, and John couldn’t help his own moan at the movement against his cock.

“Don’t be so naughty,” he said, swatting Roger’s thigh. Reaching around him, John rolled the condom on him. “Go on, go take care of Fred.”

Brian’s eyes were fixated on Roger, pupils blown wide, as the drummer unsteadily made his way over to the couch, the skirt draping over his rock-hard cock. He had to pull up his skirt as he settled behind Freddie.

“Ready, Freddie?” Roger whispered.

“Please, Rog,” Freddie keened. “Don’t tease.”

John felt his own cock twitch as Roger pushed inside, at the way Freddie moaned long and loud and pushed his hips back. He reached out and grabbed Brian, pulling the guitarist close for a kiss; Brian eagerly climbed into John’s lap, biting greedily at his lip. John tangled his fingers in a handful of curls and tugged, drawing the most beautiful noise out of him; he reached down and parted the nightgown, sliding his hand inside Brian’s knickers.

“Look how gorgeous they are, Bri,” he murmured. “We’re going to _ruin_ those pretty girls, aren’t we?” Brian could only make an incoherent noise as an answer; he was sure they already looked ruined, Freddie’s wig askew, Roger’s makeup running with the sweat. John reached down and started stroking Brian’s cock firmly, making the older man shudder and grab John’s shoulders.

There was the tearing sound of another condom packet, and then Brian had to squeeze his eyes shut to fight for his self-control as John used a tighter grip than strictly necessary to roll it on him.

“Now,” John grinned, groping at Brian’s ass, “Why don’t you go show Roger what a real fucking feels like.”

He leaned back in the chair, opening his coat so that he could stroke himself, watching as Brian knelt behind the other two. Words were exchanged that he couldn’t hear; Roger stilled (drawing a frustrated noise from Freddie) and then threw his head back with a high-pitched whine as Brian entered him.

For several minutes, John was quite content to watch his three beautiful boys (well, his three beautiful _girls_ right now) fuck, watching the way they moved in counterpoint for a few thrusts until they got their rhythm right, filling his ears with the beautiful melody of their sounds; Freddie’s shuddering moans, Roger’s high-pitched cries, and Brian’s harsh grunts.

Then Brian turned, his hazel eyes almost black, and looked at him imploringly.

“Sir…we want…what about you…sir?”

Sparks raced up John’s spine at the wrecked tone of Brian’s voice. They were _his_ , and it still gave him a thrill every time, that they would willingly offer themselves to him.

“Stop for a moment,” John said decisively, getting up and making his way to the couch. “Let Fred up a bit.”

That earned him another moan, and John could tell Freddie was frustrated and close to coming.

“Just a little moment, darling,” John smirked, patting Freddie’s wig as he seated himself on the couch just in front of Freddie. He spread his legs wide, pushing his coat out of the way and making sure his cock was free and bobbing just in front of Freddie’s face.

“Now,” he said with a grand gesture, “continue. I’d like to see those pink lips around my cock.”

Freddie lurched forward without further invitation, sucking at the head eagerly; the noises he made when Roger and Brian started again caused the most wonderful vibrations and John gripped at the couch hard, trying to focus.

“You like this, don’t you, Fred?” he gasped out. “Like being fucked into while I fuck your mouth. Is that right?”

Freddie nodded enthusiastically, his mouth full, and John couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips up. That only served to encourage Freddie further, his mouth opening wider, and John let his head fall back, one hand in Freddie’s hair (his actual hair now; the wig had fallen off at some point), as he fucked harder into the singer’s mouth.

Roger came first, the dual stimulation too much for him to handle; his voice briefly touching its lost falsetto range before he collapsed over Freddie’s back, shaking and twitching as Brian kept going; then Brian’s hips stuttered and he let out a strange noise that could have been their names mixed together as he came too.

Roger’s hand moved, almost sleepily, but it didn’t matter; it took only two strokes before Freddie was wailing around John’s cock, and the noise was enough.

John managed to choke out a warning, but Freddie didn’t move, closing his lips around the head with a look of determination; and then John felt the moan punched from his chest as he spilled into Freddie’s mouth, watching his lover take it all, clearly intent on not spilling a single drop.

Freddie slipped off him, and the three of them tumbled to the floor in a tangled heap. After a moment, the singer managed to lift himself on the right angle to kiss Roger, opening his mouth straight away; it took a moment for John’s sex-fogged brain to realise what he was doing, and then he nearly came again. Freddie had clearly held some of John’s come in his mouth, and was now giving Roger a taste; after a short moment he pulled away and twisted to give the rest to Brian.

Freddie pulled away from Brian, licking his lips; and then he turned to John and reached out a hand.

“Will you join us?”

Forgetting any objections to the discomfort of the floor, John slid down into the pile, pulling his coat with him and spreading it over them. There was only the sound of breathing for a moment, and John felt himself melting into the warmth of the three people he loved most in all the world around him.

Then he heard Roger’s voice whisper,

“Do you think they’ll let us keep the costumes?”

A grin spread over his face.

“We could go shopping.” Freddie suggested.

“I’d like to wear a skirt next time.” Brian’s voice was shy.

“Would you like that, sir?” Roger’s tone was impish, and John reached out to kiss him, and then Brian, and then Freddie in turn.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also come join me on my tumblr, nothingelsematterswrites!
> 
> In writing funnies, the number of times I mis-typed "kickers" as "knockers" and then couldn't stop giggling probably contributed to how long this took to write.


End file.
